1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal crossing guards which allow vehicular traffic to pass thereover while preventing the passage of clove-hoofed animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Welded cattle guards are known, but they are costly and take more time to assemble in location.
Prior known art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 594,148 2,535,795 2,592,225 2,644,674 3,384,352
Australian Patent No. 4,052 of September 1926